


Prince of Submission

by Greenwolf17



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Beelzebub (Good Omens), Control, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Smut, Spanking, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Top Gabriel (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf17/pseuds/Greenwolf17
Summary: Everyone thinks Beelzebub is in full control but in reality there's someone else who has far greater control then them
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Late

Beelzebub was a harsh prince. Being the leader of hell and having the responsibility of running it, they had to be harsh. They couldn’t show weakness to anyone, especially demons and they needed to make sure they showed who was in charge.

Beelzebub didn’t take shit from no one. If something wasn’t up to their standards, they would make sure it was rectified and that usually meant the person responsible being reprimanded for that. Beelzebub was known for giving harsh and cruel punishments and these demons lived in hell. Some demons would say that it was worse than being in hell.

Beelzebub had little patients as well when it came to things like this. They weren’t one to sit around and listen to pathetic excuses. When a demon fucks up, they need to be taught a lesson to ensure it doesn’t happen again.

They could make any demon fall to their knees and whimper, begging not to be punished and to be given one more chance to make things right but Beelzebub wasn’t so forgiving. They had to ensure the demons knew their place around here. Beelzebub was the prince of hell and the demons damn well knew it.

They demanded respect from demons and to be treated like royalty… like a prince would be. Beelzebub had certain rules that were to be followed to the t and if not, there would be consequences. For example, Beelzebub insisted on being referred to as They or Them. A demon had once called her she and Beelzebub was furious, filled with so much rage that the demon could have discorporated due to the amount of anger built up inside. Never again after that punishment did a demon refer to them as She or Her, It was easy to make that mistake since Beelzebub was female.

Yes, Beelzebub was intimidating and scary but the running of hell was excellent. Things were done on time, demons we're doing as told and there rarely was any fuck ups. Beelzebub did a good job of running hell and was proud of it, although they would never admit it. Beelzebub also had Dagon as their right hand person and she was good at her job, ensuring that if Beelzebub had other business to attend too, hell would not fall apart.

Anyone would think Beelzebub didn’t do anything all day since they would sit at their throne, like a prince and just watch over hell and sometimes that was all they did but most of the time, the prince was looking over hell.

As usual, Beelzebub was lounging on their throne, leg tossed over lazily over the other and their back arched as they were slumped in the throne. It was cushioned with red velvet and in front was a matching footstool which Beelzebub sometimes used. They often preferred to have their leg dangling over the other.

It had been a lazy day, not much to report and not much to see over. The demons were following orders well and Dagon had lots of business to attend to so was no where to be seen. Beelzebub would hate to admit it but they were bored. They were hoping for a little action, hoping that one of the demons had fucked up and needed punishing. But no… it was quiet and peaceful. And Beelzebub hated it.

Their head rest lazily on the palm of their hand, elbow leaning on the velvet arm rest of the throne and eyes slightly drooped down. They were startled when a low cough sounded and Beelzebub sat up, chin rising and eyes focusing on Dagon in front.

“What!” Beelzebub barked and Dagon sinked back a little.

“I just wanted to let you know I’ve finished the weekly report, you said you wanted to know about it as soon as I’d finished it” Dagon handed the file to Beelzebub who snatched it, a little on purpose and read through it.

“Mmm, only three fallen angels this time, what a shame, I was hoping for more but not much we can do about that, at least the damned souls have gone up, what about new arrivals, anyone interesting?” Beelzebub raised a brow.

“Not really my Lord, they are all pretty much the same and to be honest they don’t seem to mind being here” Beelzebub threw the file on the ground in front of Dagon and groaned, slumping back in their thrown.

“Fuck sake, what does it take around here for a little bit of excitement” Dagon looked nervously to the ground, avoiding the harsh stare from the prince.

“Would you like me to let you know if something comes up, it’s nearly one o’clock and usually it picks up then” Beelzebub sat upright in the throne, eyes widening.

“What time is it?” They said quickly and Dagon looked sideways with confusion.

“Um, one o’clock” she answered.

Beelzebub sank back down on the throne, catching the confused look of Dagon and shrugged their shoulders.

“All right, just checking, and don’t worry about it, like you said I’m sure it will pick up around here, maybe someone will displease me and they’ll need to be shown the consequences, just get back to your work” Beelzebub instructed.

“Yes, my Lord” Dagon bowed her head before turning on her heel and leaving Beelzebub alone. They say back in their throne, leg tossed back over the other and ankle swinging side to side while their head rested back on the cushion behind.

They waited a few minutes until they were certain Dagon had returned to the office she had to complete her paperwork, listening out for any sounds coming from outside the throne room and after a few more minutes, pushed themselves off the throne and lazily walked out.

Beelzebub dragged their feet behind them, hands shoved in the pockets of the black trousers. They didn’t care that they were late, they were taking their sweet old time. Beelzebub took a glance over their shoulder, eyes wandering on all areas of the dark hallway to ensure no one was following.

Even if someone was following, they would make sure that demon or whoever it was would pay for it. Reaching the door to their office, they swung the door open and slammed it behind them, scuffing their feet on the carpet as they entered in.

“Your late” Gabriel groaned, a single eyebrow raised as he sat in the large chair behind the wooden desk, hands resting on his stomach and fingers clasped together. Beelzebub shrugged their shoulders without a care, nose curling up and lips pressed in a smug look.

“Well, it’s not like I’m running hell or anything and have all the time in the world to come straight to you” Gabriel pushed himself from the chair, his violet eyes turning a darker shade and that smirk resting on his lips as he slowly stalked over to Beelzebub.

“You’ve not even been here ten-seconds and you’re already running that demon mouth at me” his voice was quiet but hard. He reached Beelzebub, towering over them.

“What are you going to do about it, give me a spanking” Beelzebub teased, eyes shooting up and head tilting back to get a good look at him? The smirk grew bigger on his lips and he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

Yes, everyone thought Beelzebub was the intimidating one. They were a demon after all and demons were known for being dominating. However, they were wrong… well sort of. When it came to Beelzebub running hell and demons, they were the dominant one. When it came to Beelzebub and Gabriel, he was the dominant one. And Beelzebub loved it.

Being an archangel, Gabriel had lots of power and had the same positioned as Beelzebub but in heaven. He pretty much was the main angel running heaven and of course he had the aid of the other archangels but when it came to Her, he was the first point of call. He was the messenger of god after all and therefore was in charge of the day to day running of heaven and making sure the lower ranking angels were following their duties.

Gabriel could be quite an intimidating angel. He was insistent on perfection and ensuring that things went to plan. He was similar to Beelzebub in a way, he didn’t like failure and wanted everyone to know he was in charge. If things didn’t go his way, they would know about it. Yes, he too enjoyed control and authority, and when it came to his relationship with Beelzebub, he had it all.

It’s strange to think an angel could dominant a demon, you would think it was the other way round but no. Gabriel held the upper hand and he certainly held Beelzebub in his.

They had kept their relationship a secret for nearly two years now and although that may not seem very long, it was long to them. An angel and a demon together was frowned upon but it didn’t mean it didn’t exist. There were demons and angels who were open about their relationships but the two of them had kept this one secret.

Gabriel wanted to keep it between the two of them because he feared that his colleagues would judge and feared he would loose his place of authority. Beelzebub didn’t want anyone to know because they didn’t want to be seen as soft. Being with an angel would make them look less intimidating and they certainly didn’t want that, they wanted to be feared.

Besides, keeping it a secret was more fun and exciting, which is what Beelzebub needed right now. As much as Beelzebub was intimidating and dominant to their subjects, they were the complete opposite with Gabriel. He held all the power and he was the one to make decisions. Beelzebub could never let anyone know that they submitted to an angel, they would rather discorporate before someone knew about the two of them.

As much as Beelzebub enjoyed scaring the demons around here, there was a certain element to submitting that they enjoyed very much and after the first little hit of it, they wanted more. They weren’t sure what it was or why they enjoyed it, but being dominated by an archangel turned them on and made them feel all sorts of things.

It had started with Gabriel becoming angry over something Beelzebub had done and after that small spark of rage from Gabriel, Beelzebub had felt something inside that made her want to see more of the dominating angel. From then on, Gabriel took more and more control of the relationship, until finally, Beelzebub had submitted fully to him.

Gabriel enjoyed watching his prince get on their knees for him and seeing them give themselves to him fully, letting them do whatever he wanted until he was pleased. It made him feel things inside as well, that power and control he had over the small demon that the claimed was his. That’s right, Beelzebub was his and as much as he wanted to make sure everyone was aware of it, he couldn’t risk people catching them together.

Gabriel came to hell on a regular basis to see Beelzebub, clicking his fingers and transforming from the white walls of heaven to the black pits of hell so he could see his demon. It wasn’t as risky for Gabriel to come down to hell. With it being so dark in some areas, he was hardly noticeable but if Beelzebub were to come to heaven, they would stick out like a sore thumb.

This was the second time Gabriel had appeared in their office. They usually met within their bedroom and preformed their scenes there but Gabriel liked to switch it up.

He was dressed in a light grey turtle neck with a pale scarf and silver slacks. Tanned shoes that were polished to perfection along with his long grey coat that fitted his broad shoulders nicely. He was a perfect sight and Beelzebub hated to admit it but he was handsome in these clothes. They were also a fan of his grey suit and lavender tie which matched his beautiful eyes.

Gabriel had given strict instruction the last time they were together to meet him in their office at twelve thirty. But of course Beelzebub didn’t follow the orders and even when they knew it had gone past the agreed upon time, they took their time to walk to the office.

They were bored today and wanted a little excitement.

“I’m sure I can think of something” Gabriel wrapped his hand around the back of their neck, pulling abruptly to bring the small demon close and he leant down to press a hard kiss on their lips.

Beelzebub deepened the kiss, wanting it harder and forceful but Gabriel knew exactly what they were doing and pulled back.

“Ah ah, none of that, you’ve been a bad, bad demon, I told you what time to come and you were late and then you think you can run that slutty demon mouth at me” Beelzebub felt a tingle from the dirty words leaving his mouth and they stared up at him.

“I can do what I want, I’m the prince of hell here, now shut up and fuck me ” Beelzebub ran their hands over his chest, feeling his strong abs behind the soft cotton of the turtleneck and suddenly Gabriel grabbed their wrists, tugging them around and bending them over so their ass was pointed outwards. A hand wrapped in their black hair and pulled, tugging their head back while they gripped Gabriels leg for balance. A rush of tingles went through beelzebub’s body and they couldn’t help but smirk at the aggression coming from Gabriel.

“I would think before you use that mouth of yours and think before you speak to me, I can easily just go and leave you frustrated all day long, just waiting for me to come back so I can do whatever the fuck I like to you, don’t forget your place here, you may be the Prince of hell but I’m in charge here and that means you do what I say… is that clear” they felt a puff of warm breath beside their ear which sent a shiver down their spine, a grin appearing on their face.

“Yes, Sir” they whispered, giving in and Gabriel smiled.

“Good girl” hearing that word made beelzebub’s clit twinge. Beelzebub was in to all sorts, corporal punishment, bondage, humiliation, degradation, rough sex… everything that involved pain and pleasure. Being called a girl was humiliating for them as they insisted on being referred to as they or them by their subjects. Gabriel called Beelzebub all sorts or names and girl was a recurring one and Beelzebub loved it. The humiliation turned them on and when Gabriel said it, they liked it.

“Now, as much as I want to just take you right here and right now, we still have the matter of you’re punishment for being late” Gabriel swiftly pulled Beelzebub up from the bent position and still kept a firm grip in their hair, tugging their head backwards. Beelzebub stumbled on their feet, holding onto Gabriels arm for support.

“What do you think I should do to you, mmm” Gabriel murmured, asking the same question he had asked every time they were together so he could hear the answer he loved so much?

“Whatever pleases you Sir” Beelzebub grinned and Gabriel pulled them forward, catching them in a kiss, his other hand resting on the side of their neck. He was called Sir all the time by the angels at heaven but hearing it from his little demon made him tingle all over and as much as he wanted to fuck them right now over the desk, he wanted to punish them first.

Gabriel pulled back quickly from their heated kiss, leaving a string of saliva dripping from Beelzebub’s chin and yanked her across the office, making his way back to the desk and shoved them down on it, pressing a hand to their back to push them further on the desk so they were planted down.

“Let’s get these clothes off, I don’t think you’ll be needing them” instead of just using a miracle to remove them, Gabriel used his own hands instead, tugging the black trousers off and revealing the fishnet tights underneath. The black thread hugged their legs tightly and Gabriels cock twitched at the sight.

“Do you know how sexy you look in these?” He whispered in their ear, biting the top of it softly and a shudder escaped

Beelzebub, eyes closing as their cheek rested on the cold desk. Gabriel tugged the jacket off and pulled the black waist coat and white shirt away revealing an almost naked demon.

Gabriel ran a hand slowly down their naked back, his finger tips dancing on the skin and teasing gently as he reached the top of their ass and brought it down, fingers gliding over their sweet spot and he slapped it harshly, a gasp erupting and a sudden jump of their body from the desk.

“Shhh, easy now” he whispered and Beelzebub groaned as Gabriel’s hand brushed gently over their spot.

“Is this it, you teasing me that’s my punishment” they breathed and a low laugh came from Gabriel?

“Well, it could be, I haven’t decided yet, I was thinking of something more hands on, it’s been a while since I’ve marked you, maybe I should do something about this ass of your’s, I bet you were just sat on that thrown of yours all day, that’s why you were late weren’t you?” Beelzebub couldn't help but grin.

Gabriel was right, they were sat on their throne and secretly Beelzebub showed up late hoping Gabriel would administer a punishment. They wanted a bit of excitement and boy were they going to get it.

“So what if I was” they said back cheekily and Gabriel smirked, his hand running up to their hair and tugging back.

“Mmm then you’re going to pay for it” he murmured in their ear and pressed a kiss to their temple before dropping their head back down.

“Fuck just get on with it will you” Beelzebub groaned, egging him on in hopes he would be very rough.

The sound of his fingers clicking echoed in the office and a harsh crack of air sounded afterwards, indicting the sound of the cane.

“I thought I told you to keep that slutty mouth shut” Gabriel said in a tone of a matter of fact and Beelzebub scoffed.

“Yeah but doesn’t mean I’ll li-mmmm” Gabriel wrapped a silk sash around their mouth, tugging it back and tying it tightly behind their head, checking it was secure.

“That’s better but don’t worry I’ll be taking it out later so I can hear you scream my name” Beelzebub rested their head on the desk and felt the cold stick of bamboo on their behind, dragging across their skin. Usually Gabriel would demand for Beelzebub to count the strikes but he had enough of their smart mouth.

“Now I think a good fifteen will be sufficient enough” Gabriel wasted no time in cracking the whip across their ass, the cane cracking through the air and wisping, the snap of the cane hitting the pale skin on Beelzebub ass.

Beelzebub groaned, biting hard on the gag and fingers gripping the desk. They hadn’t received an intense punishment in a while so the feel of the cane was harsh and more painful than usual.

Another whip came down and left a bright red stripe over their ass, breaking the skin and bruising it slightly. Another hit and the marks were appearing within seconds. Beelzebub’s ass was starting to go numb from the immense pain and they felt a rush of heat in their clit, juice starting to drip over the fishnet tights.

Gabriel dragged the cane over the swollen marks and brought it back down, the cane cracking the skin and the sharp thwack making Beelzebub jump slightly. Gabriel wasn’t concerned that Beelzebub was struggling or found it too much, they were a tough demon and could take a high amount of pain, in fact this was like a simple hand spanking.

The cane came back down and now was imprinting marks on the tops of their thighs, bright red and slightly bleeding from the small cracks in the skin.

“Fwuck” a muffled swear escaped the gagged lips of Beelzebub as they felt a harder hit from the cane and the pain lingered for at least ten-seconds before the next one came and overtook it.

Beelzebub had lost count of the strikes, the pain becoming very pleasurable for them now and they were happy to say they were soaking down there, juices dripping on the inside of their thighs and running down to their knees.

How badly they wanted to reach down and press a single finger to their clit but knew that was completely out of bounds. Gabriel would surely punish them even more and as good as that sounded, they wanted some pleasure, even though this was already pleasurable enough.

The final strike came and left a long red mark covering both cheeks, finishing off the intense caning and to create even more pain, Gabriel ran a hand over the marks, pressing on the swollen ones with caused Beelzebub’s back to arch.

“What do you say?” he whispered, his hand resting on their ass?

“Twank Wou Swir” the words came out muffled and slurred from the silk gag. It smelt like Gabriel and the silk against their teeth was a little uncomfortable. They would have preferred something a little rough like rope or something thick like leather.

“Mmm good girl, you’re such a good little demon for me aren’t you, my dirty slutty demon whore” Gabriel ran his fingers across their back, wrapping in the black hair and gently pulling them up from the desk. The words made Beelzebub more horny and their thighs were soaked with their juice, sticking on their pale skin.

Gabriel ran one hand down their naked body, hand slipping between their thighs and pressing on their sweet spot.

“Look at you, you dirty slut, you just dripping aren’t you, you just can’t help yourself” Gabriel smirked as his finger pressed on their clit, more juices leaking out from his angelic touch and Beelzebub crumpled, their hands reaching up to grab fistfuls of his hair.

Gabriel made no more to remove their hands but instead just carried on teasing them, pressing his fingers hard against the sensitive area and feeling their juice flow.

“Mmm fwuck we” Beelzebub mumbled.

“What was that?” Gabriel raised a brow but he knew exactly they were asking for.

“Fwuck we” Beelzebub gritted, teeth baring together over the silk gag and Gabriel shook his head.

“You’re forgetting something” he teased as his fingers pressed harder.

“Please fwuck we” Beelzebub looked up with those dark brown eyes of theirs, wide and big and begging for Gabriel to take them right now. Gabriel loved those brown eyes of theirs, dark but sweet at the same time.

A smile appeared on Gabriel’s lips and without a moment to lose, he pushed Beelzebub across the desk, back lying on the wood and he brought their legs up to rest over his hips. With a quick click of his fingers he was now naked and his cock lay limp across his thigh.

He spread their legs open and grabbed a hold of his cock, lining it up with their slit and pressed inside, still wasting no time. As much as Beelzebub wanted him, Gabriel wanted them right now.

Beelzebub’s eyes rolled to the back of their head, hands gripping the edge of the desk as Gabriel held their legs across his hips, hands digging into their sore ass.

“Fuck you feel so good Bee” Gabriel called them by their pet name, rolling his head back with pleasure as he fucked them hard. He thrusted quickly, pushing all the way inside so the base of his cock was pressed against their slit.

“Don’t fwucking stomp” Beelzebub groaned, head resting back on the wooden desk. This was only the second time they had been fucked on here and they thoroughly enjoyed it. They loved the harshness of wood underneath while they were getting fucked, the pain it caused in their muscles and even with their sore ass, the harness giving no protection whatsoever, it was all so pleasurable for Beelzebub.

“You think you have the right to tell me what to do, I can easily stop if that’s what you want” Gabriel threatened and Beelzebub looked up from the desk, down their chest and to the angel fucking them.

They shook their head quickly and Gabriel smirked, his hands reaching up their body and quickly untying the silk sash, pulling the soaked material from their mouth.

“No Sir, please don’t” they breathed, forehead now covered in a thin layer of sweat and eyes dropping as an orgasm was in sight. Their walls began to pulse as Gabriel continued to fuck his demon hard on the desk, the phone falling off and clattering on the ground. Beelzebub would have usually swore and told Gabriel he was an idiot for doing that and then received a quick slap for being rude but not right now, they were do busy wanting to come then to care about some phone.

“Fuck Gabriel please” they moaned.

“Say it, say my name again” Gabriel demanded, his hands gripping their tights tightly and pulling them closer.

“Please Gabriel, let me come” they breathed, eyes squeezing close as they could feel the orgasm only seconds away.

“Are you going to be a good demon and follow my orders?” Gabriel asked and Beelzebub nodded quickly. Gabriel was prone to doing this, prolonging Beelzebub’s orgasm by asking a bunch fo questions which results in Beelzebub agreeing, even if usually they would disagree.

“Are you going to show up on time when I ask you to?” Again, they nodded. They would agree to anything for them to come right now. Their pussy was starting to tingle and go all numb and cold as their orgasm was literally seconds away.

“Are you going to shut that slut hole of yours” Gabriel reached up and pressed a firm hand across Beelzebub’s neck, pushing down to prevent any air being sucked in.

“Yes, Sir, I will” Beelzebub could no longer hold on and if Gabriel didn’t grant them permission, they would be coming without which meant more punishment.

“Oh please Gabriel” they screamed.

“Come” on command, Beelzebub let go and their head fell back on the hard desk, their legs shaking and their clit and slit pulsing and throbbing while juice trickled down them.

“Ohhh fuckk” Beelzebub groaned and their eyes fell shut as Gabriel slowed down his pace. They were tugged from the desk and forced on to their knees, head shoved back and immediately they opened their mouth out wide for Gabriel’s load.

“Ahh” Gabriel groaned as he rubbed himself and shot out into Beelzebub’s mouth, his juice covering their mouth and nose and dripping down their lip to their chin.

Beelzebub licked their lips, tasting the salty juice and swallowing every last bit. Gabriel caught his breath, running a hand through his hair and then pulled Beelzebub up from the floor.

“What do you say” he whispered, looking down at them?

“Thank you Sir” they leaned up and pressed a firm but sweet kiss to Gabriel who wrapped his arms around their neck, pulling them in tighter.

“Such a good demon” Gabriel smiled and ran his thumb across their bottom lip.

“Well, when we meeting again” beelzebub’s tone changed drastically and Gabriel smirked.

“Tomorrow, eight o’clock, evening, we’ll meet in your bedroom, don’t be late” he tapped their nose and Beelzebub tilted their head to the side.

“Or what?” Gabriel raised his brows, eyes widening at the remark.

“Or you won’t get an orgasm for a week” he threatened and Beelzebub scoffed.

“I could last that” Beelzebub shrugged.

“Fine, a month then” Gabriel upped it and Beelzebub folded their arms.

“Really, you think that’s the best you can do” they teased and Gabriel stared silently for a few seconds.

“Three months and I won’t fuck you either, you’ll just pleasure me and that’s it” the threat made Beelzebub shut up and Gabriel smirked.

“Well, maybe I won’t be late then” they whispered and Gabriel leaned down, pressing a softer kiss to their lips.

“Good girl, see you tomorrow” and with a swift click of fingers, he was gone. Beelzebub sighed, leaning against the desk and reached down to touch their soaked pussy. This was exactly the kind of excitement they were hoping for.


	2. Worship

Beelzebub threw their jacket onto the chair in the corner of their bedroom. Their bedroom humungous and they had so much space they didn’t even need. There was a kind sized bed with poster and head board. The wardrobe that was filled with the same black clothing was on the far side of the bedroom and there was a ensuite along with it.

Clothes were scattered all along the floor and food wrappers crunched underneath their footsteps. Beelzebub was never one to be clean and tidy, they preferred to be messy. Of course being the prince of hell meant they needed a bedroom fit for one. They rarely spent any time in here, only to sleep. Most of their time was spent sitting on their throne or in their office.

As Beelzebub started to brush their long black hair, getting ready for their 8 hour sleep, a soft buzz behind them sounded in the silent room along with shuffling on the black carpet. Beelzebub turned, their eyes instantly meeting the violet irises and soft smile of the archangel.

Gabriel stood a few metres away from Beelzebub, hands shoved in his coat pocket and he strolled over towards them, his figure towering over them as he stood only a few inches now away. Beelzebub hadn’t forgotten he was coming but now that he was here, excitement grew inside and they looked up at him, keeping their face still.

“About time you came” Beelzebub was always so cold with their greeting, even if it was Gabriel. Gabriel smirked, leaning his head down to catch a kiss from his little demon, his lips taking over theirs and his hand running up behind their head to bring them closer. Beelzebub let a soft moan escape as Gabriel kissed them, his soft lips sending a tingle down her body.

“You know I’m always on time” he whispered against their lips. He pressed another kiss, his tongue squeezing past their lips and forcing its way in, the suddenness turning Beelzebub on and sending a shot of pleasure down to their sweet spot. They tried to deepen it more but Gabriel pulled back smirking. He wasn’t going to let them have it this easy.

“Not yet, I want to have some fun first” he says and Beelzebub groans, rolling their eyes.

“Fine, what do you want” they huffed and Gabriel pulled back, his head up high.

“Mmm, take me to that throne of yours” he orders and Beelzebub’s mouth drops open.

“My throne? What do you want with that?” They seemed agitated at the fact that Gabriel wanted to go to their throne. That was theirs and only theirs, no one else was allowed to use it.

Gabriel tapped his nose silently, his smirk still there.

“Come on” Gabriel nudged his head to the door and started walking towards it. Beelzebub had no choice but to lead him there.

As instructed, Beelzebub brought Gabriel to their throne. The room was empty and silent, the throne sitting there at the back with the matching footstool. Gabriel made his way towards it, running his hand over the velvet arm rest and smiled.

“This is nice, I wouldn’t mind one of these in my office” he said casually.

“Well, you’re not really a prince, it wouldn’t be very fitting would it” they groaned, frustrated that Gabriel was now making them wait. They wanted him to fling them on the bed and fuck them until they fell asleep but it looked like Gabriel had other plans.

Gabriel turned, positioning himself in front of the throne before seating himself back on it, resting comfortably. Beelzebub’s eyes widened as he sat down, shocked that someone else was sitting in their throne that belonged to them. Although they had to say that he did look hot sitting there, his arms resting on the arm rests and back leaning against the cushioned red velvet.

“Mmm this is nice” he says quietly, his fingers running over the polished wood.

“Come here” Gabriel wiggled his finger at Beelzebub, ordering them to come over and slowly they did, arms crossed over their chest and when they reached Gabriel, they raised their brows in a huff.

“What!” They barked and he chuckled softly.

“I want you to get on the ground and worship me” he spoke calmly and Beelzebub scoffed.

“Seriously” they huffed and he raised a brow and tilted his head to the side.

“Do I need to punish you already” his tone become stern and Beelzebub felt a twinge in their chest, their feet spot tingling from the darkness of his voice?

“No” they squeaked and dropped down to their knees. Gabriel positioned his foot out flat and Beelzebub looked up for further instructions. It made them horny and wet down there being told what to do, especially by the archangel.

“Lick my shoe clean, this place is filthy and I don’t want my new shoes getting dirty” he nudged his foot closer.

“Yes, Sir” they smirked and dropped down, their tongue reaching out for the polished leather and drew a big lick on the tip, running their tongue along the side and tasting shoe polish and leather. It was a sickly taste but they enjoyed it.

Gabriel’s cock twitched as he watched Beelzebub kneeling on the ground before him, cleaning his shoe with their tongue. They swirled it around the back, pressing wet kisses to his shoe and shining the leather with their saliva.

“That’s a good girl, make sure it’s all nice and clean, I don’t want any dirt on there” he instructed and they continued to lick and clean. Beelzebub could feel their sweet spot becoming wet and they longed to reached down and touch it but they knew if they did they would be severely punished. The idea of being punished turned them on as well and so they almost took the chance but decided they shouldn’t. The punishment could mean they wouldn’t get to come at all and they certainly didn’t want that.

“Don’t forget the other one” Gabriel reminded them of his other shoe and placed that in front. Beelzebub moved to the other one, taking their tongue and repeating the same thing, wet streaks now appearing on the shoe and polishing it up. The dirt from the bottom of his shoe tasted gritty and bitter but Beelzebub didn’t mind. They had tasted worse things.

Beelzebub pressed a kiss to his ankle, holding it close and slowly moved their mouth up his leg, cheek resting on the pant leg and nose buried deep inside. They were worshiping him like he ordered, kneeling at his feet and kissing him all over.

Their head reached his knee and they looked up with big eyes, looking at the pleased angel. Gabriel smiled as he watched them kiss down his thigh and kneel between his legs. He reached forward, grabbing their face softly and bringing them up to press and kiss to their lips, breathing deeply as they tasted them.

“I want you to suck my cock like the slutty demon you are” he whispered and they nodded, biting their lip as they grinned. They wasted no time in undoing his pants, unzipping the grey slacks and reaching in to pull out his cock. Instantly they pressed their mouth to it, pushing down and taking it all the way until they reached the base.

“Mmmm fuck” Gabriel moaned and wrapped his fingers in their black hair, taking a hold of their head and started to move them up and down on his cock. Salvia pooled out of their mouth and they gagged and choked as Gabriel pushed them down hard.

They loved being forced down on him, choking on their cock and spit drooling from their mouth. They loved to be messy. Gabriel pushed their head down further and bucked his hips up, the tip hitting the back of their throat and a startled choke erupted.

He pulled them off his cock, checking to make sure they were okay with a swift graze of his thumb over their lips before pushing them straight back down again for them to finishing blowing him off.

Their lips wrapped around tightly, hands resting just on Gabriel’s hips for more control as they took him deep inside. Gabriel’s cock was going hard now and twitching inside their mouth, an orgasm on the rocks.

“Fuck don’t stop” he moaned and pushed them up and down, their tongue swirling across the tip which sent a jolt through his body.

“Ahh” Gabriel moaned loudly, his cock twitching and pulsing and after one last suck, he came inside their mouth, squirting his juice to the back of their throat and releasing his seed inside. He leant his head back on the throne, his legs shaking a little as he held their mouth over his cock.

Beelzebub sucked softly, swallowing the sticky seed inside and pulled away, the seed stringing off and they licked it up, removing all the residue from his cock. Gabriel finally had caught his breath and ran his thumb across their chin, smiling softly.

“What do you say?” he murmured, his cock now laying limp over his zipper?

“Thank you Sir” they whispered and crawled forward, reaching for a kiss. Gabriel placed a soft kiss over their lips and buckled his pants back up. Beelzebub looked up in confusion.

“Hang on, we’re not done yet” they spat and Gabriel smirked, getting up from the throne and leant down next to their ear.

“Next time” he whispered and kissed their temple before stepping down the throne and vanishing from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions then let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you liked this little one shot. Let me know what you think and if you want to see more one shots of Gabriel and Beelzebub then let me know in the comments.


End file.
